


Cuarentena

by TabrisXX, YurioNikiforov



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), ヤリチン☆ビッチ部 | Yarichin Bitch Club
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cock Slut, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Don't Like Don't Read, Double Penetration, Español | Spanish, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Hardcore, Homosexuality, Hot, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kinky, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Is Fun, Sexy, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YurioNikiforov/pseuds/YurioNikiforov
Summary: Victor Nikiforov, Chris Giacometti y Yuri Ayato son compañeros de piso. Yuri está muy acostumbrado a llevar amantes ocasionales casi todas las noches, en vista de que no puede hacerlo por cuarentena, piensa que la mejor solución es convertirse en amante de sus dos compañeros de piso.¡¡ATENCIÓN!!Este fic es un crossover de Yuri on Ice y Yarichin B. Club (Yaribu). Hay contenido explícito e interacción sexual de los tres personajes. Si no es de su agrado, favor de no continuar y abstenerse de comentar.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov, Christophe Giacometti & Yuri Ayato, Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, Christophe Giacometti/Yuri Ayato, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Ayato, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Ayato
Kudos: 3





	Cuarentena

**Author's Note:**

> ¡¡ATENCIÓN!!  
> Este fic es un crossover de Yuri on Ice y Yarichin B. Club (Yaribu). Hay contenido explícito e interacción sexual de los tres personajes. Si no es de su agrado, favor de no continuar y abstenerse de comentar.
> 
> Todos los personajes son mayores de edad (Yuri 21 años, Chris 27 años, Victor 29 años) y todo lo que se relata es consensuado.
> 
> Este trabajo fue escrito en colaboración con [Tabris-XX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX) y [VityaNik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VityaNik) a quienes quiero agradecer y felicitar. Espero que sea de su agrado.

NO MÁS INVITADOS

Victor llevaba cinco días encerrado en cuarentena junto con sus dos roomies y sentía que estaba por volverse loco. Se habían cancelado al menos dos fiestas y varias salids con sus amigos y compañeros. Había sido soportable los dos primeros días hasta que Yuri Ayato, uno de sus compañeros de piso comenzó a meter a desconocidos a su recámara y no precisamente a conversar.

Estaba consciente de que eso era peligroso, pero también lo tenía de mal humor, Yuri no podía ser discreto y ni siquiera lo intentaba, estaba harto de escuchar todas las noches los gemidos y el escándalo de la habitación vecina y ahora intenaba sacar a escondidas a un nuevo sujeto, como si de verdad fuera que él y su otro compañero no hubieran advertido su presencia.

Suspiró cuando cerró la puerta, salió de la cocina y lo miró sonreírle con la típica expresión que ponía cuando lo atrapaban haciendo algo indebido. Lo detuvo antes de ir a su habitacion.

–Oye Yuri– le dijo –es el tercer sujeto que metes acá... sabes que nunca te hemos pedido que lo dejes de hacer, pero estamos en una emergencia, no deberías meter a cuanto tipo se te ponga enfrente–

Yuri se detuvo al escucharlo y quedó viéndolo con molestia, suspiró fastidiado y aunque sabía que Victor tenía razón, no pensaba dar el brazo a torcer y reconocer que estaba incumpliendo con los protocolos de emergencia.

–¡Vaya! Así que ahora te da por controlar y contar a cuantos sujetos meto a mi habitación. ¿Por qué mejor no te ocupas de tus asuntos?

–¿No lo entiendes? no es que quiera controlarte, tú eres libre de hacer lo que quieras con quien quieras, pero está prohibido traer invitados todo el tiempo– lo miró –por la emergencia– le dijo recalcando las palabras, esperando que el otro comprendiera a lo que se refería

Yuri entendía a la perfección lo que su compañero trataba de decirle pero insistía en ponerse en un plan odiosamente necio.

–Pues lo mío también es una cuestión de emergencia. ¿O qué? ¿Piensas que me la voy a pasar semanas enteras encerrado sin compañía? Si tú tienes frigidez no es mi problema.

–Puedes usar tus manos– le dijo Victor –o infinidad de juguetes sexuales que seguramente tienes, no necesitas traer a un sujeto diferente cada día y ponernos en riesgo a todos–

Chris Giacometti, el otro compañero de Víctor, salió de su habitación y los miró a ambos.

–Tranquilícense, por favor– Chris le bloqueó la salida a Yuri, que quería irse a su recámara ya –créeme que te entiendo, pero es una cuestión que está más allá de nosotros, es una emergencia. No querrás infectarte, que te envíen al hospital y quedarte aislado durante más tiempo, sin poder ni siquiera tocarte, ¿cierto?– le guiñó un ojo –al menos no será para siempre–

–No sé ustedes pero yo necesito follar y de ser posible todos los días. No me basta conmigo mismo ni con los estúpidos juguetes. Si no está permitido que traiga a quien yo quiera por la estúpida emergencia, pues voy a acabar follándolos a ustedes y me va a importar muy poco si no quieren. Así que ya están advertidos.

Yuri se abrió paso y se metió a su habitación azotando la puerta. En tanto, Victor y Chris quedaron viéndose entre sí sin tomar muy en cuenta las palabras ajenas. De seguro pensaron que estaba bromeando.

–Mejor que no lo molestemos– le dijo Victor a Chris –está de mal humor porque no podrá traer a nadie... se que está acostumbrado a follar diario, pero tendrá que conformarse–

Victor se dirigió a su recámara, no podía tomar muy en serio las palabras de Yuri, pero en realidad lo conocía muy poco, lo único que sabía de su compañero era que adoraba el sexo y todo lo relacionado con él.

Decidió mirar una película y quizás más tarde, el chico se encontrara más calmado y pudieran hablar con él con mucha más tranquilidad.

Chris decidió esperar un momento en la sala hasta que Yuri saliera de nuevo a buscar algo para comer, no quería que se quedara molesto, podía comprender un poco su necesidad de estar con otros hombres, a él le sucedía de vez en cuando que no podía aguantarse y tampoco le era suficiente tocarse o utilizar algún juguete.

Dos horas después, Yuri salía a buscar algo en la nevera, fue cuando aprovechó

–Yuri, ¿sigues molesto?– se acercó un poco –vamos, no te enojes, es solo temporal–

Efectivamente Yuri seguía enojado. Pero no por lo que Victor y Chris le habían dicho, sino porque todos sus planes de salidas fueron cancelados y por consiguiente, sus posibilidades de conocer a algún sujeto atractivo para follar.

Él parecía ser un adicto al sexo, tenía ganas casi todo el tiempo, ni bien terminaba un encuentro sexual ya pensaba en el siguiente. No tenia una pareja estable porque detestaba el compromiso y la monogamia. Aunque eso si, nunca acostumbraba a involucrarse con sus compañeros de piso para evitar cualquier tipo de problemas. Pero en vista a las circunstancias, había empezado a considerar la posibilidad. Después de todo los encontraba muy atractivos y en alguna oportunidad hasta habia fantaseado con la idea de hacerles visitas sexuales ilicitas en sus respectivas habitaciones.

–Lo siento, fui bastante grosero con ustedes hace rato. Pero no puedo negar que me molesta mucho esta situación y no la puedo tolerar, me siento asfixiado encerrado todo el tiempo, necesito salir, respirar, hacer algo. Apenas una semana y ya siento que me voy a volver loco y por si fuera poco, el último sujeto al que invité no fue lo que esperaba.

–¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿no era bueno?– al ver que Yuri negaba sonrió –bueno, no te preocupes por eso. Chicos atractivos sobran y ya podrás estar con uno que no te decepcione– hizo una pausa y se recargó sobre la barra de la cocina –te entiendo, Yuri, también me desespera estar sin poder salir a ninguna parte, encerrado viendo lo mismo todo el tiempo... pero bueno, podemos aprovechar para conocernos todos, casi nunca hemos hablado y no se nada sobre ustedes dos, ¿qué opinas?–

Yuri sonrió y se puso a observar a Chris, siempre tomaba todo lo que le decían en doble sentido y hacía bromas bastante subidas de tono. No todos eran capaz de tolerar ese particular sentido del humor que tenia.

Si bien era cierto que no se conocían mucho era porque normalmente casi no coincidían debido a sus horarios laborales pero ahora estaban ahí viéndose todo el tiempo.

Bastaron unos pocos segundos para que Yuri observara a Chris sin disimulo y sí, en verdad le parecía muy atractivo. Si tuviera la posibilidad de acostarse con él lo haría esa misma noche, su cita anterior fue un fiasco.

–Conocernos, ¿eh? ¿En verdad te gustaría conocerme?– se acercó más a él y casi lo dejó acorralado –a mí la verdad me gustaría conocerte primero de la cintura para abajo– se echó a reír con fuerza –bueno ya, pregunta lo que quieras saber, te lo responderé con sinceridad.

Chris sonrió. Se sentía halagado pero no pudo evitar sentirse también un poco extraño con todo eso. No le sorprendía demasiado lo que Yuri había dicho, aunque no estaba seguro de que estuviera bromeando. Decidió hacer preguntas que tuvieran un contexto diferente

–Bueno... ¿qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?, claro, si omitimos el hecho de tener sexo– sonrió –¿algún pasatiempo en particular? tal vez podamos hacerlo juntos y toda esta maldita cuarentena sea mucho más llevadera–

Yuri quedó pensativo, no pensó que aquella pregunta le costara tanto responder. Frunció el ceño pensando en sus pasatiempos pero se encontró con que prácticamente todo lo que hacía tenía algún tipo de contexto sexual.

–Las cosas que me gustan no funcionan en el encierro. Tengo un problema no tratado de déficit de atención e hiperactividad, de seguro ya te diste cuenta. Si te digo que veamos películas posiblemente me vaya a aburrir o a dormir a media pelicula, a menos que sea una porno, claro. La verdad es que solo me gusta el sexo y la vida nocturna, no soy nada interesante. ¿Qué te gusta a ti?

Chris se quedó pensativo un momento. En realidad a él le gustaban también los pasatiempos al aire libre, sin embargo, disfrutaba mucho todo tipo de juegos. Juegos de mesa, cartas, apuestas y todo lo que se le pareciera.

–Bien, en realidad me agradan los juegos tipo azar, suelo jugar con mis amigos en los bares y terminamos apostando bebidas o dinero– sonrió –alguna vez se nos ocurrió hacerlo con castigos, pero eran tan extremos que terminaron corriéndonos a todos– comenzó a reír al recordarlo –alguna vez podrías venir con nosotros... aunque no se si sabes jugar–

Yuri sonrió al imaginar lo que Chris le contaba. Tal vez el otro no lo había notado, pero para entonces Yuri se había fijado en cada una de sus facciones hasta en el más mínimo detalle y llegó a la conclusión de que le gustaba y no pensaba perder la oportunidad de tirar un anzuelo a ver qué pescaba. Dio unos pasos más hacia Chris hasta invadir su espacio personal y quedó viéndolo sin borrar esa sonrisa descarada.

–No sé mucho sobre ese tipo de juegos aunque estaría dispuesto a aprender si me enseñas, luego podríamos apostar pero como no tengo dinero podría apostar otro tipo de cosas, si te parece bien.

Chris sabía muy bien a lo que se estaba refiriendo y solo sonrió y Yuri al ver que no se dejaba tan fácil, optó por generar más cercanía aún y sin siquiera pedir permiso le quitó los anteojos.

–¿Así que también tienes problemas de la vista? A ver, quita los míos– le dijo refiriendose a sus anteojos oscuros que usaba casi todo el tiempo. Chris le hizo caso. –Tengo fotosensibilidad ocular, no puedo salir sin los anteojos.

Entonces Yuri se colocó los lentes de Chris solo para descubrir que tenian muchisimo aumento.

–¡Dios! Estás casi ciego. La miopía se produce cuando el globo ocular es demasiado largo en relación con el poder de enfoque de la córnea y el cristalino del ojo. Aunque estoy seguro no es lo único largo que tienes en el cuerpo, ¿verdad?

Chris miró sorprendido a Yuri. Apenas estaba conociendo a su compañero pero al parecer era bastante inteligente, sin embargo, el último comentario no pasó desapercibido. Desvió la mirada un momento.

–Tengo muchas cosas largas en el cuerpo– le respondió y sonrió. Miró a Yuri de arriba a abajo. Era un chico muy hermoso, tenía un cuerpo muy atractivo, una mirada tan intensa y tanta seguridad que resultaba difícil que alguien como él pasara desapercibido, además su estilo era demasiado sexy y llamativo. Se acercó a él mientras se colocaba sus lentes oscuros –eres muy inteligente, al parecer. Eso me gusta, las personas inteligentes son muy interesantes– hizo una pausa –¿cómo piensas que me quedan tus anteojos?–

–No tan bien como a mí– bromeó Yuri y se los quitó lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo un rato –prefiero ver tus ojos, son lindos y expresivos. Pero ya dime, ¿qué otras cosas largas tienes en el cuerpo? Y no me digas que los dedos porque los estoy viendo y comprobando a simple vista que es así.

Yuri tomó una de las manos de Chris y la observó para luego volver a levantar la mirada hacia él. Lo había hecho sonrojar un poco.

Chris no podía negar que Yuri lo ponía nervioso, no sólo por la connotación sexual de la plática, sino por la manera en que invadía su espacio personal y lo llenaba de halagos. Sin duda sabía cómo conseguir lo que quería.

–Bueno, tengo piernas largas– le dijo –igual que tú– todavía no le había soltado la mano, de modo que aprovechó y la llevó justo a su nuca –también tengo largo el cuello– rodeó la cintura de Yuri una vez que sus manos estuvieron libres –y si, tengo dedos muy largos, ¿lo ves? casi puedo rodear tu cintura–

Se acercó a mirarlo más de cerca. Tenía unos ojos muy bellos que casi nunca tenía oportunidad de ver debido a los anteojos oscuros.

Yuri aprovechó esa cercanía para pegar su cuerpo totalmente al de Chris y dejarlo acorralado. Sonrió al ver que el otro empezó a seguirle la corriente y de la manera más atrevida, bajó sus manos hasta el pantalón ajeno, deteniendose en la pretina del mismo.

–¿Y lo que escondes aquí abajo también lo es?

Chris no pensaba ya seguir pretendiendo que ese chico no le gustaba y no le provocaba nada, era un hombre muy hermoso y él no estaba hecho de palo. Podía sentir su cuerpo bastante ansioso de un contacto más cercano.

–¿Por qué no lo averiguas?– le preguntó y desabotonó su pantalón –adelante, pero recuerda una cosa, Yuri...– le sonrió de una forma seductora y se acercó a hablarle al oído –si me inquietas, tendrás que buscar la manera de tranquilizarme–

Yuri parecía contento con las palabras de Chris y se lo tomó como un desafío. Incluso él mismo seguramente buscaría la forma de inquietarlo.

–Mmm no te preocupes, esa es mi especialidad, cariño. Veamos que tenemos por aquí.

Al parecer Chris quedó sorprendido en cuanto vio a Yuri ponerse de rodillas en el piso y encargarse personalmente de hacer aquella verificación. El chico lo escuchó murmurar algo en señal de protesta pero lo ignoró. En cuanto terminó de desprenderle el pantalón, lo tomó junto con la ropa interior y los bajó juntos de un tirón. Enseguida el miembro ajeno quedó expuesto, Yuri notó que estaba a poco de empezar a excitarse.

Chris no esperó que hiciera algo así e intentó levantar de nuevo sus ropas pero Yuri no lo dejó, le apartó las manos y quedó viendole el pene casi embelesado.

–Nada mal, eh. Pero apuesto a que despierto es aún más largo–

Sin esperar a que el otro dijera algo, Yuri llevó su dedo índice hasta la punta y lo acarició despacio.

Chris reprimió un gemido, en su lugar sólo suspiró. No esperaba en ningún momento que Yuri lo desnudada en la cocina de la cintura para abajo y comenzara a tocarlo de esa manera. Jamás había experimentado lo que era que lo tocaran así, de una forma tan sugerente y le sorprendió notar lo mucho que eso lo encendía.

Se sentía un poco inquieto de que Victor apareciera en cualquier momento y los encontrara en esa situación, pero ver al otro explorando las dimensiones de su pene lo excitaba tanto que lo olvidó rápidamente.

Su entrepierna comenzaba a despertar y a levantarse poco a poco. Sabía que pronto necesitaría más que los dedos de Yuri tocándolo.

Yuri notó que efectivamente Chris empezaba a inquietarse, lo que pensaba aprovechar a su favor.

–¿Te gusta esto?– preguntó y ciñó su mano al miembro de Chris, la cual comenzó a mover con lentitud con todas las intenciones de provocarlo. Poco a poco, el hombre empezó a ponerse duro –¡lo sabía! Está poniéndose más largo y grande. ¿Tal vez necesites un poco más de ayuda?

Y entonces sostuvo el miembro de Chris y lo tocó con la punta de su lengua, pudiendo saborear el presemen que comenzaba a expulsar. Quería provocarlo y escucharlo rogar para que le diera más. Dio unas cuantas lamidas en la punta y levantó los ojos hacia el suizo quien estaba jadeando y apretando la barra para sostenerse.

–Mmm... Yuri... sigue– Chris abrió un poco más las piernas y comenzó a moverse un poco más para que el otro chico se metiera el miembro completo a su boca, pero al parecer no iba a ceder tan fácil –vamos Yuri, quiero sentirte– le volvió a pedir acercando de nuevo su miembro, mientras el otro se dedicaba a lamer de pronto. Estaba excitándose todavía más y no quería esperar demasiado –por favor–

Yuri sabía que había ganado, era exactamente lo que quería. Luego de jugar un rato y divertirse únicamente lamiendo el miembro de Chris, decidió por fin darle el gusto. Abrió la boca y se lo introdujo hasta donde le fue posible.

Sus labios hicieron presión en el falo del suizo que para entonces estaba rígido y lubricando mucho. Inició con succiones lentas y con su lengua trazaba círculos en la punta.

Al parecer, le estaba encantando y a Chris mucho más, el suizo le sujetó la cabeza para dominar la situación, empezando a embestirlo poco a poco. Unos segundos después, tenía su pene totalmente dentro la boca de Yuri, quien parecía feliz siendo follado hasta la garganta. Tenía vasta experiencia en eso, por lo que no le costaba nada y controlaba de manera excelente la técnica.

Chris estaba impresionado pero enseguida lo apartó, de seguir se iba a venir muy pronto y todavía quería más de él.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gustó?–

–Creo que es la mejor felación que me han dado– respondió Chris agitado –pero no quiero venirme aún– sonrió al ver a Yuri tan complacido y decidió continuar con lo que venía.

Lo levantó con fuerza y lo sentó sobre la barra, luego le desabotonó el pantalón y lo retiró completamente, dejándolo solo en ropa interior. Decidió bajarla hasta la mitad de los muslos y liberó su miembro, que estaba ya parcialmente erguido.

Comenzó masturbándolo suavemente mientras se acercaba a besarlo primero. Su rostro era muy lindo, no quería perderse de nada así que profundizó apenas sintió que el otro correspondía, luego jugó un poco con el piercing de su lengua, era realmente erótico.

Se separó de sus labios y sin dejar de mirarlo se inclinó a donde estaba su entrepierna y se dedicó a lamer de arriba a abajo, enrollando la lengua un poco alrededor de su pene y luego descendiendo a donde estaban los testículos. En cuanto Yuri comenzó a lubricar y su miembro se irguió a tope, decidió cubrirlo por completo con su boca

Definitivamente Chris también era bastante bueno en eso, Yuri estaba muy entusiasmado y no quería esperar nada. Empezó a moverse hasta penetrar por completo la boca de Chris mientras gemía alto y también reía de repente.

–Ahhh ahhhh siiii, así será genial pasar la maldita cuarentena... ahhhh... mierda...– Yuri parecía muy feliz y su libido crecía a niveles incontrolables –vamos Chris, muéstrame qué puedes hacer con esos dedos tan largos que tienes. ¿Cuántos crees que puedo aguantar?–

Chris llevó la lengua hasta la entrada de Yuri y comenzó a lamer para preparar un poco, aunque no hacía falta porque Yuri había tenido sexo unas horas atrás, de modo que en un momento pudo introducirle los dedos y empezar a moverlos con fuerza en su interior, intentando que llegaran lo más al fondo que pudieran mientras seguía prácticamente engullendo su pene.

Escucharlo gemir, gritar y reírse lo mantenía excitado sentía que estaba desesperándose. Deseaba penetrar ese bello cuerpo de una vez por todas.

–Me muero por hacerlo, Yuri, ¿qué dices?– sacó los dedos de su interior y condujo su pene hasta el cuerpo del otro y comenzaba a moverlo para incitarlo más a dejarse follar –¿lo quieres dentro ya?–

Lo penetró poco a poco, disfrutando cómo el cuerpo de Yuri parecía succionarlo y presionarlo en su interior

–Ahhh... mierda... parece que sabes perfectamente cómo me gusta– le dijo al oído murmurando y comenzó a moverse, mientras sujetaba su cintura con una mano y con la otra lo masturbaba. Se acercó a besarlo y luego aceleró las embestidas.

Yuri volvió a gemir, lo hacía cada vez más alto haciendo caso omiso a la petición de Chris que le susurraba que bajara la voz antes de que Victor los descubriera en esa indecente situación.

–Ngh ahhhh ahhhh fóllame más fuerte Chris, parece que tu pene está el doble de largo y grande que hace rato, ¿tanto así te gusta estar en mí?– Yuri contraia su interior y apretaba el miembro de Chris mientras se movía más y más rapido y se aferraba al fuerte cuerpo. Se acercó a morder y a lamer una de las orejas ajenas –ahhh ahhhh ngh... todo en mí, ¿entendiste? quiero que te corras adentro–

Al parecer a Chris le excitaba más que Yuri le dijera esas cosas impúdicas, se puso a gemir también hasta que le llamó la atención el hecho de que Yuri ya haya callado. Cuando iba a preguntar qué pasaba, él otro rió por lo bajo.

–Hola, Victor. ¿Te estás divirtiendo?

–¿Qué mierda está pasando?– Victor había salido al escuchar el escándalo de Yuri y Chris que no le permitían escuchar la película, pensó primero que había sucedido algo hasta que los vio follando de lo más contentos en la cocina sin ningún pudor –¿esto es en serio, Chris? acabamos de decirle que no debe traer aquí a follarse a cuanto tipo le venga en gana ¿y aprovechas para cogértelo tú?–

Al ver la libidinosa mirada de ambos, Victor decidió retroceder hacia su recámara.

–De acuerdo, follen si quieren, pero al menos no hagan tanto escándalo, y podrían meterse a alguna de las habitaciones, justo donde están esparciendo sus fluidos es donde ponemos los platos–

Victor quería desaparecer en ese instante. No quería que los otros se dieran cuenta de que la escena en verdad le había parecido erótica y ahora estaba excitado. Tendría que deshacerse de esa molesta erección pero en privado.

–Espera, Victor– Chris se subió el pantalón. Murmuró algo al oído de Yuri, le dio un beso y se apresuró a alcanzar a su compañero. Una vez que Victor entró a su recámara, Chris hizo exactamente lo mismo –escúchame... no era mi intención, estábamos conversando y se dieron las cosas– al ver la mirada de reproche de Victor sonrió –vamos, no me digas que no lo encuentras bello, es muy bueno con la lengua, deberías... ya sabes... unirte a nosotros–

La erección de Chris no había disminuido ni un poco e imaginar a Yuri y a Victor en la misma cama que él le parecía aún más excitante. Escuchó los pasos de Yuri acercándose a la recámara.

–¿Entonces cambiamos de escenario? ¡Genial! Ya estaba un poco incómodo allá– Yuri se metió de lleno a la habitación de Victor, cerró la puerta con llave y desde ahi la arrojó hacia el balcón, ya que la puerta que daba al mismo estaba entreabierta –nadie sale de aquí ahora.

Los otros quedaron sorprendidos no solo por lo que el chico acababa de hacer sino porque ya estaba completamente desnudo.

–Bien, ahora pónganse a follar. Y no me digan que no lo han hecho antes porque a leguas se ve que siempre se tienen ganas. ¿O es que Victor necesita más motivación para animarse?–

Yuri se acercó a ellos y rodeó a Victor por el cuello, se puso a besarlo casi con desesperación mientras sus manos se dirigían abrir su pantalón y a introducir la mano en el interior del mismo.

–Ven aquí, Chris, necesito tu ayuda.

–¿Qué mierda están haciendo?– Victor se sonrojó al sentir a Yuri tocándolo –aléjense, si ustedes quieren follar adelante, pero a mi no... me metan... mmm... basta Yuri–

Seguramente el chico ya se había dado cuenta de que su erección no pasaba desapercibida. Era verdad lo que decía, al menos por su parte siempre había tenido ganas de follarse a Chris, sin embargo, jamás se atrevió a decir nada.

En cuanto Chris se acercó y se desvistió de nuevo, Victor intentó apartarse, pero Yuri lo tenía bien sujeto

–Ya basta, ustedes dos están locos– reclamó jadeando al sentir cómo Yuri lo tocaba –deja de... hacer... eso... ahhh... mmm–

El chico tenía bastante talento y cada vez le costaba más resistirse. Cuando Chris se acercó a su rostro lo miró inquieto

–Ahh... ¿qué vas a hacer?–

–Nada, mon amour, nada malo– sonrió y se acercó a besarlo mientras Yuri lo seguía tocando. Le ayudó a sujetarlo con ambos brazos mientras el otro le quitaba el pantalón y la ropa interior –vaya Vitya, estás bastante excitado. Pero no te preocupes, que nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, ¿cierto Yuri?– lo escuchó reír y se volvió a acercar a Victor –no sabes cuántas ganas he tenido de besarte– antes de que pudiera decir algo, lo besó profundamente, importándole poco que el otro pudiera protestar.

–Muy bien, mantenlo así ocupado y callado por un rato–

Yuri se encargó de deshacerse de todas las ropas que le quedaban a Victor y las arrojó hacia un lado. Ahora los tres estaban totalmente desnudos y el estado de excitación era innegable pues estaba bien a la vista. Mientras Chris besaba a Victor, Yuri se agachó en el piso quedando de rodillas frente al pene del albino y sin más se lo metió por completo a la boca, empezó a succionarlo rápidamente y una de sus manos tomó el miembro de Chris, el cual se puso a masturbar.

Rato después, Victor dejó de resistirse y parecía disfrutarlo. Le dio la razón a Chris, Yuri era muy hábil en lo que hacía.

Luego de unos instantes Yuri decidió cambiar, su boca se ocupó de nuevo del falo del suizo y su mano atendió al miembro de Victor. Estuvo un buen rato intercambiando entre uno y otro hasta que se le ocurrió que podía tenerlos a ambos en su boca al mismo tiempo.

–Hace tiempo no pruebo esto. Posiblemente haya perdido práctica.

Sonrió e hizo que ambos hombres se acercaran y quedaran frente a frente, tomó sus miembros y juntandolos uno con otro y ante la mirada llena de asombro de los otros, se los introdujo a la boca al mismo tiempo, desde luego no por completo pero sí hasta donde le fue posible, se puso a succionar como pudo. Los demás estaban realmente impresionados con lo que su joven compañero de piso era capaz de hacer.

Victor no daba crédito a lo que veía. En verdad Yuri sobrepasaba cualquier expectativa suya y le fascinaba ver la manera en que podía chupar su pene y el de Chris al mismo tiempo. Le resultaba excitante. Comenzó a moverse al mismo ritmo que el Suizo y, soprendentemente, Yuri pudo seguirles el juego sin atragantarse, lo hacía parecer tan sencillo.

Luego de un rato, Yuri se levantó y los miró con una sonrisa traviesa y un poco libidinosa.

–Creo que tenemos que agradecerle, Chris– le dijo Víctor al suizo y tomó a Yuri entre sus brazos para recostarlo sobre su cama. Lo besó por un momento, tocando sus pezones y después se acercó a su ombligo, donde comenzó a morder y lamer, moviendo el piercing que lo adornaba.

Descendió un poco más y se encontró con el pene ya endurecido del otro, que rogaba atención inmediata.

Victor se lo metió a la boca por completo y comenzó a succionarlo, deteniéndose solo para lamerlo por completo, moviendo la lengua de un lado a otro, llevándola también a los testículos y regresando de nuevo a la punta y volviendo a succionar.

Mientras hacía todo eso, Chris había regresado a mover los dedos en su interior y a tocar sus pezones con la lengua.

Chris tenía bien sujeto a Yuri y no dejaba de lamer sus pezones alternadamente y con la mano libre movía los dedos en su interior, por momentos lo besaba y después regresaba a lo que hacía en su torso, complacido por escucharlo gemir.

Un momento después lo levantaron y lo arrodillaron sobre la cama. Chris regresó a lamer su pene mientras Victor iba directamente a lamer su entrada, introduciendo la lengua. El albino lo tenía sujeto por la cintura y la acariciaba constantemente. Por momentos se apartaba y besaba su espalda, pero regresaba a lo suyo rápidamente, mientras él utilizaba sus manos libres para estimular los pezones de Yuri

Yuri experimentaba tanto placer que sentía iba a venirse si los otros seguían de esa manera. Estaba ansioso por ser salvajemente follado por ambos y no estaría satisfecho hasta haberlo conseguido. Se compuso y decidió tomar el control de la situación. Empujó a Victor en la cama dejándolo recostado para luego posicionarse sobre él, dándole la espalda. Tomó el pene del albino y sin ninguna dificultad empezó a penetrarse con él. Las manos de Victor lo tomaron por las caderas y con fuerza se dejó ir por completo en su interior.

Yuri se sujetó en las piernas de Victor y empezó a moverse de inmediato. En tanto Chris quedó de rodillas frente a él y se puso a besarlo apasionadamente por un rato.

–Ahhh... ahhhh... mierda... Victor es enorme, me encanta... aaaahhh dios...–

Victor también gemía al ver cómo el cuerpo de Yuri era capaz de tomarlo en su interior. Se entretenía dándole unas nalgadas para que no dejara de moverse.

–Ahhhh Chris... tú también, te quiero aquí ahora, por favor.

Entonces Yuri se dejó caer de espalda sobre el pecho de Victor, este lo abrazó y siguió embistiéndolo cada vez más . Yuri giró un poco el rostro y buscó besar a Victor, quien no tuvo reparos en complacerlo.

De repente, Yuri sintió algo más intentando entrar en él, Chris finalmente decidió acompañarlos.

–Mmm que lindo te ves Yuri– le dijo Victor penetrándolo con fuerza mientras sentía el pene de Chris rozando con el suyo –eso es, sabía que podrías con los dos–

Comenzó a embestirlo con más fuerza, besándolo apasionadamente. Llevó una de sus manos a su pene y se dedicó a satisfacerlo mientras él y Chris se movían con violencia dentro de él.

–Ahhh... son un par de pervertidos, me encantan– murmuró escuchando a Yuri reír y gemir enloquecidamente.

Soltó el pene de Yuri antes de que se viniera, quería un poco más de él y quería que alguno de los dos, o los dos también lo penetraran a él. Salió con cuidado de su interior para que Chris pudiera seguir dentro y luego se acomodó sobre Yuri

–Muy bien, cariño, te quiero adentro–

Chris sonrió al ver el trasero de Victor frente a él y decidió darle una nalgada, sin dejar de penetrar a Yuri con fuerza.

–¿Aún te arrepientes de la cuarentena?– le preguntó al bello chico que lo había seducido en la cocina sin dejar de embestirlo cada vez más fuere y rápido. Los gemidos de los otros dos lo estaban enloqueciendo.

Separó un poco más las piernas de Yuri y a la par de su pene decidió meter un vibrador que él mismo había llevado a la habitación. Se lo introdujo poco a poco hasta que estuvo completamente adentro y luego lo encendió. No solo estimulaba a Yuri, también a él.

Yuri estaba enloquecido con todas esas sensaciones en simultáneo, gemía tan alto que de seguro los vecinos alcanzaban a escuchar y estaban por llamar a la policía. Por un lado, tenía a Victor montado en su pene moviéndose vertiginosamente y a Chris penetrandolo sin parar junto con un vibrador puesto en su máxima potencia.

No recordaba haber tenido una experiencia sexual tan intensa y placentera. Estaba transpirando y también temblando a causa de la sobreestimulación. No pudo más y su orgasmo llenó el interior de Victor, quien al sentirlo, sonrió complacido.

En cuanto se acercó a besar a Yuri, este le habló al oído intentando que Chris no lo escuchara.

–Ahhh... ya que todavía no te has venido, ve por él, ngh ahhh... vamos Vitya, quiero verte follándolo ahhhh...–

Yuri volvió a gemir al sentir que Chris empujaba con más fuerza, queriendo saber qué tanto hablaban entre ellos.

Victor asintió pero siguió moviéndose sobre Yuri hasta que prácticamente le suplicó que se quitara.

Le dio un beso en los labios y luego buscó a Chris. Lo hizo salir del cuerpo de Yuri y lo recostó.

–Muy bien, cariño, es tu turno– abrió sus piernas y lo penetró sin preparacion previa, moviéndose casi con violencia sobre él hasta que lo escuchó gemir –ahhh... Chris... me encantas– le dijo mientras lo penetraba con fuerza.

Chris apenas podía evitar gritar. Penetrar a Yuri y luego sentir que Victor lo penetraba era demasiado para él. Había sido tambien estimulado por el vibrador.

–Vitya... también me encantas... tócame– le pidió al ver que le impedía hacerlo –por favor–

Después de que Victor lo torturó por un buen rato sin dejarlo tocarse, comenzó a masturbarlo y Chris empezó a moverse al mismo ritmo enloquecido de él.

–Vaya, terminó gustándote...– le dijo sarcásticamente –ahhh... ahhhh... Victor...– el otro dejó de satisfacerlo y le cedió el paso a Yuri para que le practicara sexo oral.

Yuri no perdió tiempo, tomó el pene de Chris por completo en su boca y lo comenzó a succionar lentamente, deslizando y apretando sus labios hasta llegar a la punta donde lo estimulaba con el piercing de su lengua antes de volver a chuparlo.

Yuri se dio cuenta de que el suizo iba a venirse y lo succionó más rápido, quería recibirlo en su boca. Le gustaba mucho cuando eso pasaba. Escuchó a Chris gimiendo más alto y enseguida se vino quizás como nunca antes. La boca de Yuri quedó llena de los fluidos ajenos pero no pudo con tanto.

–Vamos Vitya, no me decepciones.

Lo alentó al ver que también estaba a punto y con todas las intenciones de verlo llenar a Chris.

Victor se tomó como reto personal las palabras de Yuri. Embistió más fuerte a Chris y eyaculó por completo en su interior, gimiendo enloquecidamente.

–Ahhh... me encantas Chris... – eyaculó tan fuerte que ensució incluso su propia cama. Yuri no dejaba de mirarlos fascinado. Sonrió satisfecho, salió del cuerpo del suizo y luego besó a cada uno –no se cómo me arrastraron a sus perversiones... pero creo que no es una mala idea pasar así la cuarentena–

Chris suspiró al sentir todavía los fluídos de Víctor llenándolo. Yuri se recostó en medio de ambos y él se acercó a besarlo

–Tienes las mejores ideas, cariño– le dijo en voz baja –ha sido el mejor encuentro sexual de mi vida. Creo que no tendrás problema si llego a hacerte alguna visita a tu recámara, ¿cierto?– miró a Victor –y a ti también– fue entonces recordó que Yuri había lanzado la llave por el balcón –aunque... creo que en mucho tiempo no vamos a poder salir de aquí, tendremos que encontrar la manera de entretenernos, ¿no lo creen?–

Yuri rió, definitivamente aquello salió muchísimo mejor de lo que pensó. Estaba cuestionandose el hecho de no haberse tomado el tiempo para poder 'conocer' antes a los atractivos hombres con los que compartía el departamento.

–Pueden visitarme las veces que quieran, juntos o separados. Quizás el encierro no sea tan malo después de todo. Definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a él. No creo que les importe si nos quedamos aquí un poco más. Aunque si se portan bien como recién y son tan complacientes, les diré donde está la copia de la llave.

Entonces Yuri se acercó a besar a cada uno, pidió unos minutos de descanso antes de continuar. Posiblemente luego estarían rogando para que se extienda la cuarentena.

FIN


End file.
